


No Pain However

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: 当我消失以后。





	No Pain However

Thor Odinson大叫一声，像鱼脱了水一样从床上弹起来。看到眼前白花花一片的当即，他的第一个想法是，他的台式电脑不会又死机了吧。  
然后他发现好像并非如此，此间很安静，除了他自己的呼吸声和心电仪器等规律的滴答声，输液管里的葡萄糖滴落下来是不会发出响声的，但是他在挣扎中挥舞的手背却是刺痛的。他好像意识到有什么不太正常的地方，他的老旧高层小公寓里可没有白得发光的粉墙、带铁栏的病床、输液管和连在他身上的奇怪小贴片和闪烁着跳动的横线的大型机器，非要他来说的话，这里更像一个ICU病房。  
ICU病房。  
Thor怔着停下，顶着已经蓬乱的金发转过头看那位坐在他床边椅子上的男人，他们在沉默中对视。  
“你…”他茫然张嘴，呆滞地、干燥地吐出来一个单音节，像一个在阵痛中降生于世的迷茫婴儿。  
“晚上好，Thor Odinson先生。”端正坐在椅子上的男人有一张非凡漂亮的脸孔和一身黑色的呢绒大衣，系着一个端方的黑色领结，黑色的文明杖倚放在床头柜上，正式得像个正要赶赴皇家宴会的19世纪英国贵族，“很抱歉在此打扰您，但现在有一件必须由我们共同进行的工作急需完成，还劳驾您为在下提供一些帮助，望您通力合作，在下感激不尽。”  
这种话Thor听过了很多。在职场上，人们总要在各种各样的利益驱使下和各种各样的人分离和融合，用酒精掩饰眼底的狡猾精明，天花乱坠地说出这些话，但当然不是对着他。他是这些话语产生的直接后果的承担者，是这些话语的劳动工，是这些话语中的庞大机器里的万千螺丝间的一颗。这一生中对他说出这种话语的人屈指可数，大多集中在他十二岁上初中以前。现在有人对他这样说话了，虽然面无表情，虽然语气生硬，虽然是在ICU病房里，而他貌似是正生龙活虎地躺在病床上的那个，但这情形还是把Thor结结实实地震动了一下。  
“您是…”他发言结巴了，舌头都僵得好像不是自己的，嗓音活像一只被操烂了屁股的母鸡，“抱歉，请问，您是哪位？以及这是…”  
“在下是Loki，Loki Laufeyson，纽约市中央灵魂管理局局长，纽约市区灵魂事务第一负责人，简单而言，就是人类所说的‘死神’…，”男人略微改变了坐姿，前倾上身向Thor靠近，那双绿眼睛里幽幽的凉意让Thor下意识打了个寒战，“在下出现在这里的原因，是您的身份证件在您生前遭到不可逆损坏，导致重要数据缺失，灵魂交接手续无法正常进行，为此您需要和在下一起前往美利坚国家灵魂管理总局补办相关程序，然后在下才能履行职权将您的灵魂进行回收管理。”  
“回…灵魂、回收管理？”Thor觉得要么是自己疯了，要么是这个漂亮男人疯了，或者这只是个梦，他应该打自己一巴掌，就会醒来发现自己正趴在亮着屏幕的电脑前，而纽约的冬夜依然颇为冻人，“抱歉…抱歉，您的意思是，您不是人类，而我已经…”他一时哽在那里，“…死了？”  
Loki没有说话，轻轻颔首。  
飘然的幻梦感瞬间袭击了Thor，他空张着嘴，喉咙发哑地面对着这些空落落的话语，而Loki显然比他更有耐心，含蓄地把脸藏在大衣的领子里，只用他幽寒的绿眼睛表达缺少波动的情绪。Thor在犹豫中试图否认，怎么可能，他已经四十多岁了，送走过的长辈都超过了一个手的数，从没见过哪位咽气时，床旁坐着这么一种人物过。不，还有更奇怪的事情，他才四十多岁，他明明记得自己刚刚还在电脑面前熬夜赶工文件，那台从旧货市场上搬回来的老家伙还在嗡嗡地响着它的主机，活像无数只蚊虫正在他越来越沉重的眼皮和越来越响亮的心跳间无意识地徘徊往复。不对，他还有三份文件需要校对，两份报表需要计算，年末是每一个人每一件事都会忙得像陀螺飞转的时候，他必须在新一年到来前完成所有年末的任务…  
金发的中年人僵硬地转过脖子来，面对面地看着床边的黑发男人：“…我是猝死了吗？”  
Loki点头。  
Thor恍惚觉得自己的确是上了年纪，那个瘦而白的下巴那样轻微地一动，却刺得他几乎不能睁开眼睛。他低头，看自己的手，细细的输液管埋在绷带下面，针头刺穿皮肤和血管，胸前簇拥着的圆点铁片像是污水打湿在衬衫上明显的痕迹。这里很安静，是属于伤害和死亡的安静，没有人比他更熟悉ICU病房的安静了，多年以前他也是在这样一个地方，握着床上的人的手。他的母亲无辜死于一次大范围恐怖袭击，在她风韵美丽的中年就离开了人世，带着他们方才确定不久的全家旅游计划一起被下葬到了大地里。而就在他下班前的五分钟，他还在和一众同事们共同接受着科长的斥责，再被一堆甩到脸上的年终任务杀个猝不及防。  
好得很，他还在挤地铁的时候折断了随手放在外衣衣袋里的身份证。  
Thor看了一眼心电仪，横线是平的，几乎没有搏动，但他确确实实地坐在这里，思维似乎在逐渐清晰。他又转过头去，没有窗，他看不到外面。Loki一言不发地坐在旁边，像个上好了发条的机械娃娃，连眨眼的频率都是精准的。过劳猝死的中年人再给了自己的大脑一分钟的冷静时间，收拾好声音开口道：“那…我为什么还能活动呢？”  
“因为灵魂没有离体回收许可。”这次Loki说话像松了一口气，而且没有了听上去十分诡异的人称敬语，“如果没有我及时出现，你的灵魂就会在死后与肉体自动分离，普通的自由灵魂很容易被死神以外的其他生物盯上，如果不幸遇难，几乎没有再回归正统管理程序的可能。现在我使用了自己的力量暂时维持你的灵肉合一，所以，请配合我的工作，完成灵魂回收手续，好让你进入下一世轮回。”  
Thor被这段话惊得瞪了瞪眼睛，Loki轻重音优雅但缺乏语调的句子似乎在他面前大戏开场了一条通向大洋深渊的罅隙。他算不上是个无神论者，也不曾忠诚地供奉过什么信仰，但此刻年少之时阅读的志怪小说似乎确有了复活的趋势，那所谓“现实”而来的猜忌正在莫名地飞速地消退：“所以说灵魂转世是真的？那些什么什么教…什么神话传说的，也都是真的？”  
“不完全是，但显然，这个世界上的确有你们所说的超越科学的东西。”Loki眉峰一蹙，“所以，Thor Odinson先生，现在你可以自愿和我一起去办理手续了吗？新年在即，我并不想在工作中使用强制胁迫手段。”  
Thor耸耸肩，再点点头：“好吧，如果确如你所说，我不想去也会被强制带走的不是吗？那么我们要怎么过去？我现在可是重症病人。”  
Loki闭了闭眼睛，从椅子上站起来，黑色大衣伴随着他的起立伸展开来的模样犹如瀑布滑落天际。他把自己全身裹在黑色里，只留下一块白皙的脸庞和翠色的眼睛，犹如一块工作名牌：“这些不用担心，我可以处理好，现在请你稍等片刻，我马上回来。”  
他欠身拿过自己的文明杖，从内衣袋中拿出一顶黑色礼帽戴上，飞快地走出这间病房。Thor看着那扇雪白的门被轻轻合上，感到胸膛中的好奇心正在不断发酵。他必须承认，他被说服了，就算现在那个男人哐一声从门外跳进来说：surprise！我其实在和你搞恶作剧嘿因为新年快到了，他也不怎么会生气了。事实上，他Thor Odinson——只是纽约城千千万万人中渺小的一个，千千万万个新年中，他也会过的最平淡无奇。Thor开始尝试着活动手脚，发现自己被无形地钉在了原地，全不能动弹。好吧，坚强豁达的Odinson在心里苦笑一下，看来这已经容不得由他辨真伪了。  
但Loki确实很快就回来了。在门把手拧动的那一刹那，Thor也真心希望过进来的会是一位和蔼可亲的白衣护士，告诉他你已经康复可以出院了。但是那只漂亮的黑色皮革手套冷静地打破了他的幻想，Loki轻轻地走进来，好像一阵吞噬灵魂的黑风。Thor坐在那打了个寒战，这一刻他意识到，无数人苦活一世而祈求的下辈子，似乎是真实存在的。  
Loki的文明杖点在地上有金属摩擦的铮鸣声，像一把可以轻易收取性命的凶器，非常随便地收敛着自己的锋芒。他走到病床边，从床头的柜子里取出一套衣服，放到Thor膝上，轻声说：“我们马上出院。”  
Thor穿上那套简单的白衬衫和蓝布牛仔裤跟在Loki身边，人流熙来攘往，却似乎没有任何特别的视线落到他们身上。他们一路从ICU病房出来，搭乘电梯，直到地下三层停车场，Loki笼着全身黑衣，只有一双翠色眼睛沉默地露在外面，和文明杖发出的点地声。电梯里挤满了人，他们站在当中，却好像根本没有出现在那里一样，犹如这个世界已经与他们彻底无关。Thor犹豫地环顾着周围，滋味复杂地发现，自己确乎已经同那些匆忙行走生活着的人脱离了同一条轨道。一位推着病床急急走过的红发女护士呼叫急救团队，一个腿受了伤的孩子在人群中尤其响亮地抽泣，这些气息火热而冰冷地拂过他，拂过已经死去的Thor Odinson，正如经历一具正在等待腐烂的死尸，就连最公正平等的悲悯的人性也已经消失。四十岁出头的中年人眨着眼睛，脸上的表情因为慌乱的头绪而平直如白纸，他突然不太清楚这是怎么回事了。  
于是他在Loki拉开那辆黑色保时捷的车门时鬼迷心窍地拉住了那只套着黑色皮革手套的手，刹那刹住了那辆疾驰在另一轨道上的列车。  
Loki比他略矮一点，抬眼看他时，仿佛冰凌交织地从地上生长出来：“怎么了？”  
“…抱歉，”Thor张口哽住，他的手微微发起抖来，却没有松开那些凉冷的皮革，“我只是好奇…死神也会开机动车？”  
“…不能吗？”Loki平静地眨了两次眼，用一个依然缺乏语气的句子把问题还给了Thor，把急刹的列车还给了自然的速度，“管理条例明确规定了我们无权在辖区市区内进行瞬移，必要的代步工具不可或缺。同样地，作为现代社会的一员，我通过了合格考试，拥有机动车驾照。”  
“现在，请上车吧。希望不必由我提醒你私家车的乘坐礼仪？”  
Thor苦笑一声。

 

“Loki。”他突然喊。  
“请说。”出城的公路正在堵车，车流队伍长达十几公里，Loki静静地保持着手握方向盘的姿势，翠色的眼睛不波不动地盯着前方连绵成片的车灯。  
“死神抽烟吗？”Thor眨眨眼睛道。  
“我不会在办理事务的时候随身携带这类物品，不必什么都开口问我借。”Loki低了低目光，转过来看Thor，“我也好奇，Odinson先生，死人会抽烟吗？”  
“唔，我想我还不是个真的死人。至少现在不是？托你的福。”Thor耸耸肩，不太自然地回头看向窗外，“我们还要用多久到达华盛顿…那个，什么什么，总局？”  
“到达我的辖区范围纽约市外停靠后我就可以使用瞬移带你前往总局，乐观情况下最晚不会超过明天。”Loki又把视线转了回去，这个死神、黑色的，缄默的，有能耐一动不动，坐在那里，做什么事就是什么事，像永远都不会因为任何情况改变他要达到的目的，“如果你感觉疲劳的话，可以在车程中睡眠休整，到达目的地后我会提醒你的。”  
“不，不用了，我很快就会换上黑西装参加一场葬礼，获得一场永不中断的好眠[1]，不在乎这一时半会儿。”Thor笑着摇了摇头，摸摸自己疏于打理而胡子拉碴的下巴，看到车窗上反映出一个模糊的影像，笑容里忽然就有了一些不知所以然的苦涩。事实上呢？当一个普通人得知既定的死亡就在眼前，不可逃避，不可改变，试图挣扎弥补却更容易万劫不复时，那种无时无刻不在期盼的下一世的真实感，突然就会再次虚幻起来。只知道终点会在那里，却不知道终点到底在哪里，只觉得伸手就可以摸到苦苦追求的真谛，使劲迈开脚步以后，却也只能摔倒在一片虚无里。  
Odinson的家族从来都以乐观坚强著称，Thor抹着黏糊糊的眼角，突然想到父亲在母亲病房外并没有眼泪的那一个晚上。Frigga受的伤没准许她撑过那个不算特别寒冷的夜晚，他在病床旁陪了她一夜，他们在手术室外等了许多个小时。那时留着花白胡子和头发的Odin坐在硬椅上的身影突然苍老得很瘦小，Thor才惊醒，在他小时候，他的父亲，Odin Borson，也有着一头灿烂的金发。祖父呢？祖父也应该是这样吧，因为Odin永远都在教导他，他们一家的勇敢和坚韧自古一脉相承。那天晚上医院里有很多哭声，也很有些地方没有。  
Thor笑着笑着就笑出了声，眯缝着眼睛看车窗外，黑夜被近旁的车灯照亮，玻璃的反光就像现实世界打在他脸上的最后一巴掌，轻飘飘得没有力气，又像针扎进皮肤再拔出来一样。好吧，看样子他的确是个死人了，车窗外的一切和他脱离了关系，车窗内的冷漠是他即将永眠的归宿。灵魂真实存在吗？他又猛地把头转回来，还是说他已经死透了？  
他转过头来，遇上一双缄默的翠色眼睛。  
车流缓慢地挪动着，新年将至，伟大的美利坚人民再次发挥了他们足以把世界最顶尖城市之一的道路交通搞到堵塞的流量，在出城的公路上上演与乌龟蜗牛的生死时速。每辆焦躁前行的车辆中都有各自不同的灵魂进行着演绎，或许有一位纤细娇小的金发女郎正抓着方向盘高声大唱I hate myself for loving you[2]，把漂亮的卷发甩得漫天都是；也可能有一位黑人大汉在Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful[3]中暗自垂泪，咕哝抱怨这该死的堵车的年底。传说人的灵魂净重21克，将在肉体死亡的那一刹那离体而去，归入自由，进入轮回，转入下世。  
Loki的衣服从里到外都是黑色的，黑色的衬衫，黑色的袖箍，黑色的领结，黑色的马甲，黑色的手套，黑色的大衣和文明杖叠放在后座，像一副用死亡锻造的盔甲，把他严丝合缝地淹没起来，只有他白色的脸颊和翠色的眼睛看起来像是一个有生命的物体。他全副武装的一只手从方向盘上松开，缓慢地、保持着优雅地，从马甲口袋里拿出一张被折成两半的身份证，放到Thor大腿上。  
“你的。”他轻声说。  
Thor低头，抓起断成两片的卡片，一半上贴着他四十岁时照的证件照。金发梳成马尾，刮了胡子，露出整个脸孔。  
有人说就凭他们家优秀的外形基因和姓氏姓名，怎么说也至少能成为娱乐圈的一颗小恒星，而不是徒劳地靠着双手过着紧裤带的生活。但那样模糊而美好的道路在一个现实如此的家庭里只会被抛弃，大风肆虐的世界里，依然总有些尘土认为自己身上套着永恒的位置枷锁，此境无法改变的，彼境亦不能。依然有人相信子承父业，依然有人相信只要努力了就可以拥有称心如意的生活，那么人们怎么办呢？人们活着。人们接着活着，人们继续活着。  
Thor把那两片断卡放在黑夜的车灯里仔细地上下打量，只是普普通通的磁芯身份证卡，没有什么特别的地方，完全不像一个可以沟通他的现实和另一个现实的纽带，完全不像一个永恒传承的灵魂足够得以寄托的事物。他举着那卡片又有些想要发笑，有时间人类应对困惑的方式并不是质疑和愤怒，有的困惑人类生来就没有力量解开，除了微笑一过，没有更好的解决办法了。Odin从小一直在告诉他，你会坚强，你会长大，从他出生一直说到他去世，从他的脑袋拍到他的肩膀，后来他越来越高就只能拍后背。英雄是可以在生活中屹立不倒的，英雄永远相信自己的真实，Odin的独眼显得有些浑浊，母亲说是在西部淘金留下来的伤，他的声音也变得苍老，像镀金的三叉戟被大浪礁石抹去了表皮的辉煌，铁铸的内里开始被海水腐烂。  
“这上面…记录了我的…灵魂信息，吗？”Thor颇为恍惚地问道，他常常不明白这种虚幻幕后的戏剧是什么样的主题，“包括我的、呃，前世今生？”  
“…是的。”车流再次卡住了，Loki咬了咬下唇，松开握方向盘的手，倚靠进坐垫里，目光飘开不再看Thor，“肉体是灵魂的皮囊，你的每一个人生都是你的灵魂的换装游戏，无论你怎样变化，成为什么人，你的灵魂依然是你的灵魂。”  
“觉得很讽刺？”他闭眼，没有躲开Thor摸上脸颊的手。  
“那你可以和我讲一讲灵魂的回收管理吗，Loki？”Thor突然感到一种畸形的真实，一种与他原本的世界背道疾驰的快感，交融着全然的陌生和恐惧。英雄会开疆扩土，英雄会收起恐惧奋勇前进，英雄敢于持长矛对黑暗的未知发出神圣挑战。黑暗包围他，他亦进入黑暗，Loki浑身上下都是黑色的死亡织成的盔甲，Thor试探着收拢掌心，试图采撷黑暗中唯一一抹光明的真实。  
“…进入下一世的灵魂会先被集中清除此前所有的记忆，全部数据都会被备份封存至总局。总局会对将要进行转世的灵魂集中处理，通过生命计算将灵魂下一世的所有生命历程安排完毕后，下放到指定等待出生的肉体中。直到当事人在下一世办理了公民身份证明，灵魂数据才会被复刻到相关证件上，作为下一次灵魂回收的证明用具。”Loki说完一段长句才睁开眼睛，翠色的珠玉幽幽地盯着Thor，如他掌中握着一双明星，“部分人类早就与死神族群达成共识并形成合作，只是你不属于这一部分而已。”  
“只是我不属于那一部分而已。”Thor弯下眉毛扯了扯嘴角。  
车流动了，Loki在他掌心蹭了一下，坐正开车。  
“我会有幸参观灵魂总局吗？”Thor斜靠在驾驶座和副驾驶座中间，意图离Loki更近一些。黑衣服的死神有一头柔顺乌亮的黑色长发，整齐地后梳垂到蝴蝶骨。  
绿色的眼睛平静地看着前方：“你不会想要参观轮回门的。”  
“但你看那东西看了几百年了。”  
“是。”  
“你多少年没有和人说过话了？”  
“不到一年。”  
“我是说人类。”  
蜗牛的庇佑再次消失了，Loki反常地深深吸了一口气，握着方向盘，松开脚下的油门，语气缥缈得就像纽约的冬夜：“和你无关。”  
“那看来我很荣幸。”Thor又笑了笑，把散着金发的脑袋往驾驶座上靠。  
“不想去总局可以下车，出了纽约市，你的灵魂到底是被回收还是被什么东西吃掉就不属于我的管辖范围了。”  
“每个死神都像你这样可爱吗？”Thor眨眨眼，哈哈大笑起来，“你为什么不把我像在医院那样钉起来了？”  
Loki抿着嘴唇半晌：“从没有一个人类会拉我的袖子。”  
“以后会有吗？”  
Loki没有说话，继续看前面无穷无尽的车流。灯光在夜色中汇成了河流。  
Thor拿着两片断卡轻轻拨弄，突然陷入了长时间的寂静。车辆在光和声的河流里继续航行，在光和声里孤独地留白了一片寂静的空地。  
“那么，”他忽然轻声开口，“现在的事情，也是已经被计算过的结果吗？”  
Loki握着方向盘的手轻微地颤抖两下，松开来，柔和地覆到了Thor的眼睛前，拢下一片黑暗。  
Thor第一次知道，黑暗也可以代表落寞。  
那无数回光中对他而言没有黑暗的夜晚如走马灯经过，还有他不曾看到过的无数月色。他恍惚惊醒：他是一个中年猝死的小职员，是一条即将汇入灵魂大河的微小游鱼。在他偌大的天地里，他的一生为什么会是在夜晚发亮的电脑屏幕前，而不是在光彩万丈的酒桌和舞会前的原因是注定。下一世的轮回依然存在，英雄所在的瓦尔哈拉却依然望上去缥缈得遥远。  
“我是楚门吗？[4]”他悄声道，“每个人，世上、每一个灵魂，都是楚门吗？”  
黑暗总是那么真实、安静、平稳，就像驳船往来在吉欧尔河上，就如亡灵总是从属于死亡那样。既生又死的发丝、口淌毒涎的恶犬、叮铃作响的刀光，就如淹没在黑色河流中是目不能视，浮出水面之后，才发觉每一个波涛都是真实。  
一声叹气：“……不。”  
Loki的声音听上去仿佛永远都缺少了一些感情：“只有你才是楚门。[5] ”

 

 

[1]谨献给流景老师《警官，别把我送进局子里》[2]Joan Jett & The Blackhearts-I Hate Myself For Loving You  
[3]Lana Del Rey-Young & Beautiful  
[4]出自小说/改编电影《楚门的世界》 ，主人公楚门是一位真人秀演员，生活在表演场地桃源岛，他的一生全部由一位导演和他的团队编排塑造，由所有真人演员共同参演，并对其24小时生活全球直播。然而他对此一无所知，认为自己就是生活在现实中的正常普通人  
[5]楚门最终逃离桃源岛，进入了现实层面上的世界


End file.
